My Snowflake
by orphan mia
Summary: An look on how Hiei views his relationship with the onna from when the first meet to when the first kiss! Oneshot! Read and Review!


My Snowflake

A/N: Wow. A one-shot. I know, I haven't written one in a while. A short little ficlet about Hiei and Botan in Hiei;s POV. Read and Review! (You could think of it as a sequel to Expectations, but it's not really. The style is just the same.)

I

The first thing I noticed about you was that you were too loud. In the warehouse, where I had Yusuke's mate captive... you gave your position away almost immediately. I just labeled it as stupidity.

Then... like a nymph, you astonished me.

You had the gift of white magic. Very sophisticated white magic. It distracted me for a few minutes as I tried to wrap my mind around someone being so powerful in the white magic field. It even... though I hate to admit it... occurred to me to spare you once I disposed of the baka detective. I thought of using your powers. Using them... and having you help me conquer the Three Worlds.

I didn't count on being defeated by a nigen or being betrayed by Kurama.

The next thing I knew, I was sitting in Rekai prison. My cell right next to my kitsune friend. We sat on the floor, next to each other. The darkness was meant to eat away at us, but we had each other. We would talk of past days. Our lives.

A few weeks later, just when I was starting to get hungry for something that wasn't infested with larva, you came.

I remember that your hair was down. It was strange, because I had always pictured you to be the type to never take it down.

You had a lantern. I could tell that you were scared of the dark by the way your eyes would flicker to the shadows and how your hands shook when you had to put your light down. Kurama and I exchanged glances for the first time since we landed in prison. Humor and amusement were shared.

"_Hiei?"_

That's what you said. You opened my cell. Completely unarmed. Like the fool you were. You then unlocked Kurama's, but left him. You came back into mine. And you came closer to me. Your back was straight, and you were biting your lower lip to stop it from quivering. I felt Kurama watching me.

You began to unlock the chains that bound me. I flinched, not used to touch. You stopped, and you let out a breath. It shook a bit.

"_I'm letting you go. Koenma... he says it's no use if you rot away here." _

I openly called you a baka. I asked you why you didn't have guards at your side, not that they would have stopped me from killing you.

"_It's okay." _Your pink eyes were the brightest thing in my cell. _"I trust you."_

II

Then there was Yukina. My dear sister. You were a fool to think I wouldn't find out. Baka ferry onna. As you were making your way through the woods, I was following your vanilla scent. It was hard... to not intervene. It was very tempting. Especially when you were caught by the spider demon. I didn't want you to die by the spider's hands. If anyone was going to kill you, it was going to be me.

Yusuke saved the day, as usual, and Yukina... saved me in a way. Saved me from rotting in Rekai prison for all eternity. I saw you standing in the doorway, looking at us both. I saw the twinkle in your eye. The delicious knowledge of a secret. _**My**_ secret.

As we left, I told you flat out that I was going to kill you.

I saw the goose-bumps on your arms. You tried not to be animated about it, but you don't have to obvious with me.

I whispered into your ear just before I disappeared that if you _ever _told Yukina that I was going to take pleasure in ending your life.

Your face paled and I flickered away, leaving you to shiver alone.

III

As much as I hated you, we developed a game, you and I. It started with you making short jokes in your own sly way. Then it evolved to you dropping hints to my sister. Not big enough to get her to suspect anything, but big enough for me to use telepathy to threaten you.

The goose-bumps were gone.

You turned pink instead of grey, flashing me a cheeky grin.

Kurama picked up on it too. He asked me about it, and had the idiocy to think that me and you were friends. _Friends! _

No. We would never be friends.

I could admire you for small things. Little things.

Like how you got my sister a place to stay in Ningenkai. I heard that she had lived in your apartment for a while for Genkai insisted that she live at the temple. My sister was you best friend... so I was told. If she was crying, she called you. If she was thinking about her brother, she would tell you first.

I was jealous. You seemed like a sister to her more than I seemed like a brother.

I remember, one time, on a mission, you astonished the entire Rekai Tentei. It began with your stupidity and then changed to bravery.

We were tracking down some stolen artifact, and Koenma refused to tell us about what it was capable of. We just had to get it back.

The Rekai Tentei was caught up in a little battle, and you had tagged along. While we were fighting, you had crept away. Out of the corner of my eye, as I was blocking, slashing, and punching, I saw you reach into the ground. Into the ground to get what we were after. You looked just like a child who was sticking their arm down the hole that held a venomous snake.

"_Botan! __**No!**__"_

That's what I said. I actually said you name.

You looked up at me, but I could tell by the way your eyes widened that you had touched it. The next thing I knew, you were screaming. You were arched over your hand, trying to get it out of the ground. Yusuke finished off the demon and I was the first one by your side.

"Baka! I told you not to touch it!"

You were not listening to me. You were too busy crying and sobbing. You kept jerking your arm, but your hand was stuck. Kuwabara quickly dug away, Yusuke joining in. The dirt was loose enough for your hand to practically just fall away.

Now your lips were being bitten shut. The way your pink eyes were glazed, I knew that you were going into shock. I grabbed your wrist and pulled it up.

The metallic sphere, our prize, had grown a spike. It had impaled itself right through your delicate palm. Your other hand shook, and what you did next still makes me shiver. Through your tears and gasps of breaths, you yanked it out of your own hand. Yusuke flinched and the baka nigen fainted.

You swallowed some saliva, dropping it onto the ground. Your eyes fluttered and you began to giggle right before you passed out. Onto me. I caught you, taking your hand into mine. With a pulse of my demonic energy, I healed you, leaving a pale scar.

I held you. For a second too long. I quickly handed you off to Yusuke, brushing myself off and hoping no one noticed the prolonged contact. I thought I was in the clear... until Kurama spoke to me though my mind.

**Why did you heal her?**

My eyes swivelled over to his green gems.

**She would have gone into more shock from the blood loss. I didn't want the brat on my back over his beloved ferry girl. **Kurama chuckled silently to himself, making my shoulders rise up. _**What**_**, fox?**

**Nothing.** My glare persuaded him to continue. **It's just that... **_**traditionally**_**... healing is reserved solely for mates. **

IV

Stupid Kurama. He make me think about you too much. I noticed when you were unhappy when no one else did. Even Koenma. Did you know that you twist your hair when you're want to cry? Or how about that you can't fake a yawn to save your life when it comes to explaining your watery eyes? I notice.

It all crashed down on me when it was Christmas. I had gotten a gift for Yukina and Kurama. That's it. The nigen tradition was idiotic. Pretending that a fake idol stopped by to give you presents made no sense.

As the presents were exchanged, I noticed that you were very nervous. You had gotten a respectable pile... but hadn't opened any of them yet. You kept on moving your knees and tapping your nails on your arm. Your eyes met mine for a few moments, but you would blush and look down. I couldn't figure it out.

I waited. I wanted to see you break down. Humiliate yourself. But you never did. You faked a relaxed smile and opened all of your presents. You had gotten jewelry, pajamas, a ring from my sister, and a very risque article of clothing from Urameshi. Keiko was on him in a heartbeat. Even I punched him in the skull, but no one could see me do it. The perks of being speedy are tremendous.

It was at night, when all the lights were out and not a single word was to be uttered... that I found myself being wakened. A hand was placed over my mouth, and I found myself staring into those vividly pink eyes of yours. I grabbed your hand, but with your other finger, you made the sign that pleaded for me to keep quiet.

After obeying, you motioned for me to follow you out to the hall, by the door of the temple. You sighed, a sign that I could talk.

"_What do you want, onna?"_

My cold voice didn't make you jump as it once did. It made me a bit annoyed, seeing as I would have to think of another way to make you fear me as you did back when we first met.

"_I..." _This was odd, you not finishing your sentence. You have always been very outgoing. _"I didn't get a chance to give you your present."_

You brought out a small box. There wasn't any wrapping paper on it. I took it from you, frowning as I opened it.

"_Hn. What is this, onna?"_

You smiled, and for the first time this night, you were truly happy. It was one of your brightest smiles.

"_It's a ring." _I knew that. It was silver, the ring actually a small dragon twisting around. It had red eyes that were suspiciously like my own. _"Yukina got me one... and it marked friendship."_

I had the ring held between my thumb and forefinger.

"_But we aren't friends."_

As soon as I said that, I felt this pull in my inner chest. It hurt. A lot. Just seeing your smile drop and fade... it really hurt me.

"_I-I know. It was just a gift. For all the times you've helped out the Rekai Tentei, saving the world, you know." _You giggled, and it wasn't annoying in the least. _"And for... for healing me." _You are a very touchy person, and I always see you hugging your friends, your arm slung around their shoulder. But you know that you can not do that with me. _"Thank you."_

You turned, to walk away, and I saw you start to twist your hair.

I acted without thinking things through.

I grabbed your wrist and spun you around. You're eyes were glittering in the darkness.

"_Baka ferry onna." _The tears lurched in your eyes at my name for you. I tugged you down a bit too roughly so that we were eye-to-eye. _"Don't thank me. You __never__ need to thank me!"_

This is where I really lost my mind. I leaned forward and captured your lips. You relaxed in my grip, and I softened my hold on your arm. It was short, but hell... did it give me a rush...

When I pulled back, your eyes were not leaking tears. Yet. You were not grinning at me. You did not smother me with affection and declarations of love. Instead, your hand moved to your lips. Like you were checking if they were still there. Confusion, pain, and a flash of dreaming hope were all pooling in your eyes.

"_Hiei, why did you d–"_

I covered your mouth with my finger. You fell silent, just as I had wanted you to. I never said anything. I just told you with my eyes to not ask questions. That sometimes... questions could ruin things.

V

The next morning, we all woke up to the smell of pancakes. It was you, of course. Being too nice. We all ate together, and that was when I saw your eyes get caught up in a window.

"_It's snowing!"_

Even I jumped a little when you dropped your fork, pushed your chair back, and ran from the table. You were positively mad. You threw on your coat and slipped on your boots, and we all just watched you, mouths hanging with half chewed food.

"_Aren't you coming?"_

You gave us this look as if we were the ones insane. I smirked as you ran out the temple doors. Yukina followed, and soon we were all out in the cold, Yusuke and Kuwabara chucking snowballs everywhere.

I stood, kicking snow around as I watched Yukina and you dance. Kurama stepped up next to me.

**You've got a ring, now?**

I nodded. It was on my left ring finger, seeing as that's where Yusuke where's his ring from Keiko.

**It was a gift.**

The fox didn't say anything more. He watched me as I watched you. I still can't get over it. I was Hiei Jaganshi. I was going to rule the Three Worlds. I was going to take down Koenma and rule with an iron fist, ridding the universe of nigen scum.

And then I met you.

We start to head back in a few hours later. Your cheeks are rosy and you are radiant. There are no words for you. I swear, Botan, you have trapped me. I tell myself that you have been planning it from the beginning. I kept on telling myself that you were more cunning than the fox, but I know that it's a lie. It was... it was not your fault or mine.

We walk in, and I hang back. You do too.

You see the ring on my left hand, and you smile at me. Though my clothes are soaked with snow, I feel... _warm. _You shrug and I feel like you have put me under a spell that I do not want to rid myself of. We only have a few seconds left.

I lace my fingers with yours. You kiss my cheek.

The snow still falls. You are unique. I'm going to tell you. Someday soon. You are the most beautiful snowflake that I have ever seen, and I'm not about to let you get away from me, Botan.

We kiss... and it will not be the last time.

_I love you._

_The End_

VI

A/N: Please, please review! Hiei was good, right? I just had the idea when it snowed, and I love snow. I just really wanted to do Hiei's POV. Did I suck at it? Was he OOC? Was Botan OOC? Was the whole thing believable? Please read and Review!

-mia


End file.
